King Kong 1976
King Kong was a giant Primate that was prominently featured in the films ''King Kong'' (1976) and the sequel King Kong Lives (1986). Unlike the original 1933 film, this version of King Kong was the result of living on an island which had an unusually high oxygen rich atmosphere allowing it and at least one other animal, a giant snake (though presumably more creatures were affected), to grow to massive sizes. Also unlike the original 1933 film this version of Kong was discovered not by a film crew but by an Oil Industry known as Petrox, living on an undocumented island in the Indian Ocean. Here Dwan, a young female that was rescued prior to arriving on the island from an unknown Yacht crash, is offered to Kong who gladly takes her. Kong saves Dwan from a massive constrictor snake. Eventually Kong is captured by falling into a massive manmade pit filled with chloroform. Here like in the original he is brought back to New York City where he escapes and climbs up the Twin Towers (instead of the Empire State Building) with Dwan. Kong is "killed" after being shot down by military helicopters. However Kong was in fact not dead but taken to a massive lab where he was kept alive with a heart implant and eventually revived through a transfusion of plasma from another massive female gorilla, Lady Kong. Ultimately King and Lady Kong end up mating. In the end Kong sacrifices himself to protect a birthing Lady Kong from the Military. His mate and offspring survived and were placed on a large reserve in Borneo. Personality This incarnation of King Kong had many similarities with his original 1933 counterpart. He seemed primarily focused on protecting Dwan and in the sequel Lady Kong. But he also displayed a much more aggressive mannerism. He seemed to lack the level of intelligence that the original(1933) and latter (2005) had. While still quite intelligent it appears this version was more heavily driven by instinct, and more notably displayed a higher level of sexual interest than either incarnations. This is demonstrated by what is a fairly awkward scene where Kong begins to strip Dwan's clothing before she stops him and of course with Lady Kong. Of course this Kong did seem to be very capable of affection as seen with Lady Kong and Kong's newborn son. Abilities Kong displayed massive strength, he was strong enough to smash the huge door of the Skull Islanders down. He also was able to wrestle with a massive constricting snake and tear it apart. And he was more than capable of smashing military vehicles. Kong also displayed impressive durability able to take many rounds of gunfire from high caliber weaponry before being brought down and more notably was able to survive a fall from the top of the World Trade Center (though he was severely wounded). He was also able to remain very active for several days even with a issues to his Heart, but eventually he would have succumb to this had he not fallen to the military. Biography Kong, in the 1976 movie, is bigger in the original, and instead of black fur, he has brown fur and walks like a man. Kong in the movie lives on Skull Island, and is worshiped by the natives as a god, who make human sacrafices to him. He is the last one of his kind on the island. Kong first appears in the movie, when Dwan is kidnapped by the natives on Fred Wilson's ship, as punishment for tresspassing, and is offered as a sacrafice. Kong makes his way through the jungle to carry out the sacrafice, and he picks up a terrified Dawn from the post, and carries her into the jungle. Kong chases Dwan around, in an attempt to still have her as his prisoner. But Kong is fascinated by Dwan's monolouging skills and starts to feel more sympathy for her. When she accidently falls in mud, he takes her to a giant waterfall, and washes her down. At this point, Dwan no longer sees Kong as a threat, and Kong is falling in love with her and decideds to make sure nothing happens to her. Kong then hears a search party being lead by Jack Prescott, Dwan's new boyfriend, he attacks the crew while they are on a log, and shakes the log bridge, sending the crew plummeting down into the ravine. Only Jack and Boan survive the attack. He then takes Dwan back to his lair, where he pets her and cherishes her. Suddenly, eveything goes south when Kong and Dwan are attacked by a giant snake. Dwan hides for cover, while Kong battles the reptile. Jack, then arrives, and Dwan and they embrace. Dwan and Jack flee from the fight, as Kong manages to kills the snake. Now Kong, enraged about losing Dwan, chases Jack to the wall seperating the jungle from the village, and breaks it down, to find Dawn. But just as he breaks through, he falls into a pit trap filled with Chloroform, which knocks him out. The "Ape Trap" was set up by Fred Wilson, who sees money to made off the giant ape. Kong is transported to New York in a supertanker. Dwan feels bad for her ape friend, and tries to convince Wilson that he's just an animal, he risked his life to save her from that snake, and he should be brought home. But Wilson says he's not a sympathetic animal. He's just an evil monster. In New York, Kong is put on display during a show at Shea Stadium, in a giant cage, wearing a large embarssing crown on his head. At the end of the show, everything flops when Dwan is pushed and shoved by reporters who want interviews. When Kong sees this, he assumes Dwan is being attacked, and breaks out of his cage in anger. Mass hysteria erupts in the crowd as everyone stampedes for the parking lot. Kong attacks the crowd by crushing them with his giant feet, and even crushes Fred Wilson, who is killed instantly. He breaks out of the stadium, and goes on a rampage through New York City. By 9:00, all citizens were safely off streets. Kong rampages through the streets furiously search for Dwan. Dwan and Jack escape in the caboose of a subway train. However, Kong sees the train and chases after it. He finds a bridge the train would cross. He takes out the bridge, and grabs the subway train as crosses. The passengers scream and panick as Kong waves the train around furiously. Dwan and Jack escape from the caboose, the only part of the train not derailed, just as Kong, realizes Dwan's not there, he throws the train down, that explodes when it hits the ground, killing everyone on board. Soon, Kong manages to find Dwan in a bar hiding with Jack. She is nervous but glad Kong's alright. Kong then notices something. The World Trade Center towers look like his home on the island, because his home is in between two mountains. Kong flees with Dwan to the towers, and makes a terrific climb up the side of the South Tower. The millitary is down below, and hundreds of soilders are pointing guns and two giant searchlights at Kong. Once Kong reaches the top of the tower, he looks up at the moon, and realizes even though he's far from home, New York City is a beautiful place. Suddenly, he is attacked by two Navy Seals with flamethrowers. Kong is partially burned, and makes a tremedous jump to the North Tower. Ripping up debris from the roof, he manages to stop the Navy Seals. Dwan is relieved because of this. But the joy, didn't last long. Three millitary helicopters with mini-guns fly to the North Tower. He sets Dwan down on the roof, despite her begging to still hold her. She knows once Kong puts her down, they will attack. With this, the helicopters open fire, mercilessly shooting Kong, turning him into a blood-covered beast. Kong, roaring in pain trys to fight back, and manages to down two of the helicopters, but to no avail. He falls down onto the roof, and can no longer move. Dwan devestated, tries to help him, but Kong, still lying down nearly unconsious, rolls of the side of the tower, and plummets down to the pavement, fatally injuring him. Kong, slammed down in the pavement is close to death, and he is too weak to get up. As reporters start to take his picture, he views his love Dwan one last time. His eyes then stop blinking, indication to everybody that he is dead. The King of the apes was dead, and left Dwan grieving for her lost friend. Diet Unlike the other incarnations this specific version of Kong was the only one shown eating meat on screen, though it was due to a protein deficiency, Kong was shown eating several Alligators and even a Hunter who taunted him in King Kong Lives. Kong's usual diet more than likely consisted of vegetation and fruits. Gallery a44_kong.jpg Kong 1976.png kong gat.jpg King_kong_1976_film_snake_vs_kong.jpg Category:King Kong Category:Kong Category:King Kong 1976 Remake Film Category:Deceased characters